


Umbridge's Fun

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Language, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umbridge has some fun. Crack Pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbridge's Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of needed brain bleach after this one.

When she's bound in the disgusting pink room, she feels tears threaten to fall. Umbridge grins a sickly sweet smile, and shivers wreck her body despite the limited range of motion she has.

She doesn't know what's going to happen, but it won't be good, and her imagination is running wild.

Rough hands caress her through her shirt before they grab her breast and tug painfully. Hermione yells at the sensation.

Hermione closes her eyes and wishes for it to all to end.

Umbridge straddles her and rubs all over her body, moaning obscenely as her hands rub and squeeze Hermione's breasts.

"Stop, please," Hermione whispers with her eyes closed tight.

"No, no, no. I'm giving you all what mudblood bitches deserve.

Hermione feels it when Umbridge's juices go all over her as she yells her release. Hermione's now crying uncontrollably, wishing to be dead. She barely hears the cleaning spell. When she opens her eyes, she waits for whatever is going to happen. She hopes it to be death. Instead, all she hears is "Obliviate" before darkness claims her.


End file.
